


【Dickjay】主導權

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 自從那次之後，Jason在床上都要掌握主導權。秘密的後續。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	【Dickjay】主導權

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。

雖然難以理解，但是在那個令人尷尬的、足以讓Jason呼叫Roy跟Kori把他拎到宇宙最好一年內都不要回來的事件發生後，Jason Todd跟Dick Grayson在一起了。

是的，他們交往了。

照理來說Jason應該要在結束時乾脆剁下Dick下面那個凶器，把它塞進那個混帳的嘴或屁眼裡，再拿著他的寶貝槍枝抵者那顆屌頭，問他是不是已經做好下地獄的心理準備。可是Jason沒有，等到Dick拔出他的陰莖時Jason的腦子都還處在高潮後的餘裕狀態，簡稱"神智不清"。

男人主動又紳士地抱者他去浴室清理乾淨，在把人公主抱回床上。期間Dick的表現都溫柔的超乎Jason所能想到與看過的愛情電影。不愧是布魯德海文的大情聖，他一邊胡思亂想沒營養的內容一邊享受Dick的服務。

所以Jason就這樣迷迷糊糊的靠在男人的胸膛上，答應了交往的事。

也許是這樣做真的蠻賺的，Jason這樣說服自己。想想看，Jason等於獲得了一位免費勞動力，至少有人可以幫他偷Bruce酒窖裡的酒跟一些Alfred的小甜餅來；又或者是Dick抱者他說的情話太過誠懇，以至於Jason回想起某些早就淹死在拉薩路池的回憶。

該死，他一點都不想承認他的初戀是眼前這個人，早在Jason成為Robin之前。而後來Dick大概是對那天就這樣強上了Jason非常、非常愧疚，他答應了Jason提出的許多無理要求，包括在床上讓Jason掌握主導權。  
\--  
「Jay...讓我進去...」

滑膩咕溜的潤滑液很好地降低肌膚跟勃起磨蹭的困難度，夾在臀肉之間緊緊摩擦的那根滾燙硬物時不時會跳動一下。Jason可以感受到Dick掐住自己腰的力道越來越大，事後肯定又會留下印子，到時候心疼的可是他又不是Jason。

「還不行」

Jason愉快地揚起笑容，這一次他的小穴可是有乖乖地再幫忙。每當那根巨物前端擦過微張開的入口時，穴口都會微微緊縮，似是在勾引它乾脆什麼都不管直接頂進來。這讓Dick更加痛苦，他許諾過的，現在前額都出了汗水。

Jason沒有同意前，Dick便不被允許進入。

「Jay、 Littlewing...拜託」

Dick再度開始懇求他的戀人。他想索性坐起身、直接推倒身上那個人，把那對修長的雙腿拉開到本人會吃痛的程度，奮不顧身地挺入那個一直誘惑他的穴口。他要在Jason身上大開大合的抽插，只顧及自己慾望的發洩，讓Jason體會到在一個男人身上玩火的下場是什麼。

被自己色情的想像帶動，Dick發出略帶壓抑的低喘。聽到這聲的Jason像是終於玩夠了，他微微抬起腰，右手繞過身下扶者Dick粗燙的陰莖，引導它探索濕熱的腸道。

這畫面太色情了。面前的人張著腿挺起腰的模樣，讓Dick聯想到女人懷孕後打開大腿準備生產的姿態，他感覺自己更硬，Jason似乎也感受到手裡的東西變得更大，不禁笑出聲。

Jason故意在龜頭剛滑進他的腸道時搖晃摩擦，聽見咒罵的聲音後再一鼓作氣夾緊吃下去，他滿意地看著Dick咬緊牙關忍耐的模樣。

沒想到你也會有這麼一天吧，Dick Grayson？

Jason在心底暗自竊喜，接者更惡劣地、緩慢地前後扭動腰部，仰頭細細吐出呻吟，感受那根陰莖在自己裡面戳刺的快感，但對Dick來說可沒這麼享受。

「Littlewing，差不多可以動了吧...」  
「我不是已經在搖了？」  
「不是你，是我想盡情地......」  
「不准」  
「...至少讓我來吧」  
「我說不准。今天要慢慢做，懂嗎？」

他舔舔唇，靠著那根跳動的頻率知道身下那頭大藍鳥有多不滿足。紅舌掃過艷麗的唇瓣，Jason細長的手指緩緩滑過Dick的胸肌，順者訓練有佳的線條攀爬至男人的下巴。接者他宛如教導不聽話的學生一樣，抬起他的下顎，充滿慈愛卻又冷酷地對Dick道。

「如果你乖乖表現，我就獎賞你射在裡面」

他聽見Dick倒吸一口氣，Dick抓緊他屁股的手更是用力到臀肉那邊都變形了。從以前開始就老是Jason被Dick耍得團團轉，現在立場完全反過來了。

「嗯...這裡...好舒服」

Jason放任自己騎著那根陰莖，腰部頂向上方雙手支撐在男人的大腿旁，速度依舊沒有提升。這樣子對Dick來說完全是懲罰。如今他的面前正吊者一塊香噴噴調味好的肉塊，可是Dick不能品嘗，無法用牙齒啃咬，更不可去吸吮美味的肉汁。

聽在耳裡的不是大腿與臀辦的碰撞聲，而是皮膚間相互摩擦濕潤的交溝聲。雖然與之前Dick習慣的性愛不一樣，緩慢的節奏有一種使用全身心去感受對方的氛圍，讓Dick感到另一種幸福與滿足感，但這些都得以Dick也可以愛撫戀人的身體為前提。

「對..哈、.就是這樣...嗯」  
「Jay、我的Littlewing，讓我動、讓我愛你...」

Dick坐起身親吻Jason的下巴跟脖子，他努力壓抑雄性的本能不斷喘息，可憐兮兮地仰望騎在身上得戀人那得意不已的臉孔。Dick被厚重睫毛遮掩的藍色瞳孔則因為慾望整個被憋紅，他想撕開那驕傲的神情，讓Jason清楚誰才是征服他的那個人。

「如果你能再忍耐10分鐘，我就讓你來」  
「Jason－」

他不滿地叫道，顯然Dick濕潤的狗狗眼沒起到什麼作用。 Jason更開始火上澆油，他的手插進Dick的頭髮愛撫，稱讚Dick是個乖孩子，可是腰的動作卻沒有停下。這太不公平了，Jason在他身上享用他，他卻什麼都做不了。

一股無名火在Dick內心燒起。想要品嘗，想要得到更多，想在Jason緊緻炙熱的深處裡面釋放。

體內燃燒的亢奮與叛逆並沒有消失，Dick的衝動始終沒有得到解脫。他想從前端射出濃厚的白色液體把Jason的裡面弄髒，像第一次一樣，等到他滿足拔出來時，他的精液會因為裝不下而從無法閉合的隙縫漏出。

無法滿足的慾望跟焦躁正在Dick大腦不斷衝撞、叫囂著要尋找一個出口。  
於是他順從了。

「抱歉，Jason」

Dick重新環抱住Jason的腰，在Jason反應過來前重新固定他的位置，從下方狠狠地往上穿刺。緊接者他開始不顧一切的擺動腰，任由自己在那濕嫩緊緻的肉壁裡抽插。Dick已經顧不上照顧Jason的前列腺，幸好他的夠大，而且Jason長年下來把自己調教得很好，就算Dick不用特意去戳刺那裡他也會很舒服。

現在Jason整個人都因為快感往後仰起，像是要逃離那根釘住他不讓他離開的陰莖。

「D、Dick...我－說過...今、天要慢慢來」  
「我忍、不住了，抱歉...」  
「你答應過我的......你這、精蟲衝腦的－混帳」  
「之後你想怎麼生氣都可以。啊－Jay你真棒...好舒服」

Jason被撞的一顫一顫，他拼命扭動腰身想要掙脫男人的禁錮，但已經嘗到甜頭的Dick是不會讓他這麼輕易逃跑。有力的大手緊緊掐住他的腰胯，Jason想去掰開那些手指卻做不到，身下拍打的節奏逐漸加快，體內那根肉柱膨脹的更加巨大。

「停下來！Dick停下來！不然就慢一點啊啊－－！」  
「要射了、Jay，我可以就這樣射在你裡面吧」  
「操你的不行－－」  
「Jay，可以吧，讓我射」

Dick根本不是在徵求同意，Jason怒瞪視那頭被下半身控制的大笨鳥。說好的主導權交給他呢？但Jason已經被頂的沒辦法反抗，他唯一能做的小小拒絕就是不讓Dick聽到他的呻吟。

最後在Dick心滿意足的嘆息跟Jason發出哭叫的喘息間，兩人屢屢到達高潮。Dick還多挺動了幾次，似乎要把全部都射進Jason的深處才甘願。

終於結束了，Jason不悅的從上方俯視戀人，還用力拍打他的肩膀幾下當作抗議。他沒注意到自己眼眶泛淚，更不會了解當所愛的人委屈不甘地從上方看者你時，有多麼誘人。所以Dick的慾望再次勃起，那東西還沒從Jason的體內拔出，他清楚感覺到內壁再度被撐開。

Jason想起身逃進浴室，不過Dick反應更快，他直接就者兩人還連結的優勢果斷直接放倒Jason，他把身下人的長腿壓按到快碰到肩膀的程度，現在主導權回到Dick手上了。

「可以再來一次吧？Littlewing」

「這一次我會慢慢來的」


End file.
